unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
USW TapOut 2015
'''USW TapOut 2015 '''was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on May 31, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. The event featured ten matches in total, with six of those matches being for championships. The event is most known for it's submission gimmick, where numerous matches on the card involve the conclusion of the match coming after a performer has chosen to give up. An example often used is in the "Knockout Match" where an opponent can lose via tapping out via a submission, uttering "I Quit", failing to return to his/her feet by the count of ten, or being physically unconscious, all of which include the performer's choice to go until completely drained. The show in specific gained generally positive reviews; earning an average 8.1/10 rating based on eight sources. The show was barely down in rating from the previous years event, which drew an average 8.3/10 rating per ten sources. The show is most notable for the legitimate injury that Westernlight suffered in the world championship main event, where he suffered a herniated disc in his back during the early portions of the match, but continuing the match until the end. Reviews for the show also commended Westernlight for his ability to work through the injury and continue the match, earning respect as one of the mainstays in the promotion. Event Background The kickoff match was confirmed to feature Capitol competing against Fernandez in a Weapons Match. The mid-card matches for the event included; James versus Titanfall, Phillip Akron versus Chris Ross, and Morbid versus Washington. All three mid-card championships were defended on the show; with TJ defending the USW Extreme Championship against Double XL in a No Disqualifications Match, Ash defending the International Championship against Gringo, and YoYo Joe defending the Blue Belt Championship against Prophecy and Simon St. in a Triple Threat No Disqualifications Match. The USW Tag Team Championships were also defended on the show; with Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defending the championships against the Martin Brothers in a Tag Team Ladder Match. The two world championships were also defended on the show; with Seth defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against Alexander Rotten in a Knockout Match, and Dwayne Porter defending the USW Championship against Westernlight in an I Give Up match. Show The kickoff match featured Capitol defeating Fernandez in a Weapons Match. The mid-card results were as follows; Chris Ross defeating Phillip Akron, James defeating Titanfall, and Morbid defeating Washington. For the mid-card championship results; TJ defeated Double XL in a No Disqualification Match to retain the USW Extreme Championship, Prophecy defeated YoYo Joe and Simon St. in a Triple Threat match to become the new Blue Belt Champion, and Ash defeated Gringo to successfully retain the International Championship. The co-main events were for the promotions two world championships; with Seth successfully defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against Alexander Rotten in a Knockout Match by getting Alexander Rotten unresponsive to the ten count. And Dwayne Porter retained the USW Championship by defeating Westernlight in an I Give Up match by forcing Westernlight to give up. Results